Kekkaishi Run Away From Here
by SEoftheRain
Summary: Being a Kekkaishi is risky business. Yoshimori and Tokine find out the hard way. Post Kuro-Kabuto


Kekkaishi – Run Away From Here

disclaimer – I do not own Kekkaishi.

Summary:Being Karasumori's Kekkaishi is a risky business. One night, Yoshimori and Tokine find out just how dangerous it could be. One shot

Run Away From Here

Darkness was falling on Karasumori. It was at this time that Yoshimori and Tokine began patrolling the grounds. As always, they were taking care of the ayakashi that wandered there, on purpose or otherwise. But today was slightly unusual. There were no ayakashi in sight. At least, for the time being. Little did they know what kind of troubles lay in front of them.

Tokine:You know Yoshimori, its been quiet lately.

Yoshimori:You noticed? We haven't seen a single one. Not even small fry.

Tokine:I have a bad feeling about this.

As if on cue, a strong blast was felt in the area. Out of the smoke caused by the blast rose an ayakashi that rivaled Kuro-Kabuto in size. The malice that could be felt from this one was considerably stronger too. So strong in fact, that all Madarao and Hakubi could do was shiver in their places.

Yoshimori:Tokine..

Tokine:What is it?

Yoshimori:Run. Go back to the home and tell Shige-jii and Toki-baa.

Tokine:What about...

Yoshimori:I'll hold him off so you can get away. Don't argue. Neither of us are a match for it.

Tokine:No! I can't leave you.

Just at that moment, the ayakashi, a large dragon type let loose a breath of fire aimed directly at them. Yoshimori was able to block it with a kekkai but it proved to be difficult. He barely lasted ten seconds and they had to move out of the way to aoid getting hit.

Yoshimori:You HAVE to. You won't be able to withstand its techniques. I can barely block it.

Tokine:All the more reason for me to stay. You'll get killed if I don't!

Yoshimori:Don't you think I know that?

Tokine stares dumbfounded at Yoshimori. All of a sudden, he seemed different. Like he matured in the short time they were fighting the ayakashi. But she knew that no matter how mature he got, if she left, he might not be there when she got back. No. That definitely was something she couldn't handle. Not now, not ever.

Tokine:You IDIOT! Do you think I would just let you get killed? No matter what the reason.

Yoshimori:Are you serious?

Yoshimori had a hint in his voice that he still wanted her to go but Tokine remained defiant of that. Finally accepting that Tokine won't take "no" for an answer, he was able to think of something.

Yoshimori:Fine. On one condition.

Tokine:What would that be?

Yoshimori:You act as backup. Under no circumstances will you go to the front line.

Tokine:As long as I get to stay.

With that, they went into action. Tokine in the distance, piercing the ayakashi's fireballs with her kekkai to prevent them from hitting Yoshimori, and Yoshimori running around looking for an opening to entrap the ayakashi. After some time, Yoshimori still fails to find an opening. Unfortunately, the ayakashi finds an opening to hit Tokine. It shoots an enormous fireball just as soon as Yoshimori notices.

Yoshimori:Tokine! Look out!

Tokine:What? Oh no!

Tokine braced herself for what might be her last moment on earth. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yoshimori several feet in front of her, in a perfect zekkai.

Tokine:Yoshi...mo...ri...?

Yoshimori:Are you alright?

Tokine:Yes... Thank... you...

Yoshimori (faces ayakashi):I will never forgive you... You tried to... You shot a... Grr... I will NEVER forgive your scaly ass!

Tokine looks surprised at Yoshimori. She rarely saw him like that. And usually, it was when she was in grave danger. All she could do now was sit back and stare at the difference in Yoshimori as he faced the ayakashi. This time, she knew she couldn't interfere. It wasn't her fight anymore. She decided to send a shikigami back home to enlist help. But Yoshimori wasn't the only one getting serious. So was the ayakashi. This time, it focused more on Yoshimori, sending multiple fireballs in his path.

Yoshimori:You think that can stop me? Try this! Nenshi!

Tokine was very surprised at hearing this. Nenshi wasn't used for fighting. It was never intended for that purpose.

Shigemori:Nenshi? How careless can that idiot be?

Tokiko:Normally nenshi are used in interrogations, search-and-rescue as well as traps.

Tokine:Obaa-san? Shigemori-jii-san? You got here fast.

Shigemori:We were already on our way when you sent the shikigami. Before we continue, I must tell you that unless necessary...

Tokiko:I know. It is his fight by the looks of it. Unless he needs help.

Shigemori:We stay and watch.

The three were surprised to see Yoshimori's nenshi act like a whip, deflecting the fireballs back to their caster. Some of them connected. Sending the ayakashi in a world of pain.

Tokiko:...

Shigemori:Is that? How can that be a nenshi?

Yoshimori:You will fall by my hand. No matter what the cost.

With that said, Yoshimori went into a stance unknown to the three observers. He let loose ten nenshi, five from each hand and enveloped the ayakashi in its threads. Afterward, he created a kekkai large enough to contain it. What followed shocked all of them. With a flick of his wrist, Yoshimori transformed his kekkai into a zekkai. Perfect in form and larger in size compared to Masamori's. Upon seeing this, Tokine, Tokiko and Shigemori all felt an ominous aura. One of extreme anger. Noticing that it came from Yoshimori, Tokine suddenly became terrified.

With the ayakashi dealt with, Yoshimori collapsed from overworking himself. But that was all. No serious injuries at all. The next morning, Tokine visited him at his house. Surprisingly, Shigemori allowed her in, although Tokine didn't ponder the reason any longer.

Tokine:Yoshimori... I...

Yoshimori:That's why I told you to run.

Tokine:Huh?

Yoshimori:I knew what could happen. After all, Aniki already taught me.

Tokine:He taught you how to do a zekkai?

Yoshimori:Yes. And that the power of a zekkai is completely dependent on the emotions of the user.

Tokine:So because I was attacked...

Yoshimori:Yeah.

Tokine:But why?

Yoshimori:Isn't it obvious?

Tokine:What's obvious Yoshi...

Yoshimori:How much I love you Tokine.

Before she could reply, he sat down and held her, giving her a deep kiss. At that moment, she realized just how mature he was. Not mature like the fight before. No, she wasn't scared this time. And she definitely wasn't going to let him make her run away.


End file.
